Various proposals have been made regarding the operations of digital cameras; for example, a digital camera having a touch panel is proposed in Patent Literature 1.
Various proposals have also been made regarding touch-panel input devices; for example, an analog resistive film touch panel capable of detecting two-point touches is proposed in Patent Literatures 2 and 3.
Proposed in Patent Citation 4 is a digital camera comprising a display device capable of acting as a dial button of a touch panel, wherein a camera lens is capable of rotating, whereby usually the camera lens faces in the direction of arrow D and the display device faces the observing user.